The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typical shingled magnetic recording (SMR) systems store data to a hard disk drive (HDD) in tracks that overlap and interfere with each other. Accordingly, in these systems data can be read from the HDD on a sector-by-sector basis but must be written to the HDD only on a track-by-track basis. That is, writing data to only a specific sector of a given track of the HDD requires rewriting the given track in its entirety. Moreover, the HDD controller in these SMR systems must write data sequentially one track after the other.